1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to children's sleeping garments to accommodate for that portion most often the first area to be outgrown, which are the feet. Children's clothing is one of the most expensive aspects of child rearing, particularly when the life expectancy of the article of clothing is not dictated by durability but rather by fit. In these tough economic times, families can save money by extending the life of the garment so that it can even be handed down to the next siblings. There is a problem, though with handing down the type of sleepwear with foot coverings attached all in one piece known as “footies.” Since the child's foot grows faster than the rest of the body, parents often extend the life of the garment by cutting off the foot coverings. The child is able to wear the garment for a significantly longer period of time without the “footies,” but the fabric frays at the cut site, rolls up, and looks unattractive. Also, when passed to the next toddler, the feet are missing so the garment is not as functional as it was before.
Feety Grow Sleepy addresses this problem by allowing the garment to expand with the growing feet so that the foot covering can remain intact for the next child's use. The easiest way to provide for this expansion system is to utilize the hook and loop material, known as VELCRO® as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,437 to Mestral.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most similar patents in the field of this invention are: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,505 to Rohrer, who invented an adjustable children's garment utilizing three flap hook and loop mechanisms on the legs, arms, waist and shoulders of the garments; and (2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,407 to St. Pierre, who invented an integral sock foot sewn directly to the sleeper instead of a traditional fabric constructed sock, which was made of stretchable material and is sized and shaped to contract into a snug and tight manner around the child's foot rather than loosely surrounding the foot.